urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angel (Lucifer)
"Fallen Angel (Lucifer)" is the lead single to be taken from Sexy Star's rerelease Queen Bitch: Fierce Edition and was released April 5, 2010. The song debuted at #12 with 27,884 copies sold. The following week, the single climbed to #11 with sales of 32,393. Controversy A lot of controversy surrounded the song when it first premiered, many religious people starting a protest and campaigning for the song to be banned from radio stations and also on television. Sexy Star was also later attacked by a gang of religious people whilst walking in the U.S, preparing for a radio interview over there which had to be cancelled due to the attack. The attackers were arrested on the scene and Star was left with minor injuries and was flown back to the UK where he rested to continue promotion for the single. Music video - The video opens with Sexy Star sitting on the edge of a bed rocking back and forth, looking disturbed and possessed. - Star then walks downstairs, grabbing a knife with blood already running down it, one man laying in a pool of blood in his kitchen. Star kneels down next to him, still holding the knife. He then whispers in his ear "You don't do it for me like he does, selfish bastard". He then grabs the knife and licks it and then lays it back on the kitchen side. - Star then walks outside of the house and walks opposite a church. He stands there and stares at it. He sees a cross at the side of the entrance and lights it on fire. Star turns and looks to the camera, his eyes appear red. A priest walks out of the church and grabs Star's arm, guiding him inside the church. Star looks around in confusion and starts shouting, other people then appear to help the Priest, as they all tie Star down. - The song then starts, Star declaring his love to the devil through the song. Many look on in horror. The priest then recites a series of prayers as he makes the sign of the cross, then sprinkling holy water on Star as he screams louder in fury. The priest commands the demon to leave Star's body. Star growling like an animal and shouting back in a voice that does not sound like his. The priest continues to worship God, laying his hands on a Bible. Star then begins to shake his body frantically, trying to free himself, then vomiting blood afterwards. - Star then appears to turn back to normal shortly afterwards, he is untied and thanks the Priest. He walks out of the church and returns home, the man that was seen dead earlier in the kitchen appears to be alive and well as Star walks in and kisses him on the cheek. The song then ends as the video continues with the instrumental version of the song. - Star and the man enter the kitchen, the knife appears clean, unlike before where blood was seen on it. Star then grabs the chain around the mans neck which is shown to be a cross, he rips it off of him and snaps it. Star's eyes once again turn red as he picks up the knife, the camera now just shows the bottom of the kitchen floor as we see the man suddenly drop. Star walks out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom, continuing to rock back and forth like before as he whispers "Lucifer" repeatedly until the video fades out. * A remix video was also made which showed extra scenes which included Butterscotch. Live performances * GMTV * Alan Carr: Chatty Man Track listings *'CD1' # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) # Fallen Angel (Darkling Violetta's 'Devil's Playground' Mash-Up) # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) (Butterscotch's Hot Fudge Dub) *'CD2' # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) # Fallen Angel (Ellen's Devilishly Delicious Mix) # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) Fires Of Hell Vocal Dub *'Remix EP' # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) Fires Of Hell Vocal Dub # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) (Butterscotch's Hot Fudge Dub) # Fallen Angel (L'mondrea) # Devil's Angel (Darkling Violetta's 'Devil's Playground' Mash-Up) # Fallen Angel (G+J's Lucifer Takes it up the Wrong'Un Mashup) # Fallen Angel (Lucifer) (Hailey's The Devil Made Me Do It ANTHEM!) # Fallen Angel (Ellen's Devilishly Delicious Mix) Artwork Image: fallenangelcd1.png‎|'CD1' Image: fallenangelcd2.png|'CD2' Image: fallenangelpromo.png|'Promo CD' Image: fallenangelremixes.png|'Remix EP'